


Our Folly

by Galagaleeny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa OC, Dangan ronpa despair madness, F/F, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Id say to catch up on despairmadness first but i never made summaries whoops, Idk its a plague apocalypse u get it, Ill add the relationship tags as they happen, M/M, OC, Welcom 2 the dr oc community its hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galagaleeny/pseuds/Galagaleeny
Summary: Six months after escaping the mutual killing game in Dikku Hotel, Akemi Ishikawa works for the Conglomerate for Understanding and Rectifying the Epidemic (or CURE for short) as a field agent. She is tasked with the mission of checking communities throughout the desert for people immune to the Plague, but has her own mission: find Haruki, the mastermind behind the game she survived.Updates are on a VERY loose schedule.Possible illustrations to be added.





	1. Leaving Headquarters

Akemi tied her bright scarf around her head, addressing the room rather loudly: "I know it's a stretch, but maybe this could lead me to him. Haruki has to be out there somewhere, and I can do good while looking for him." Her statement was responded with vague mumbles from her CURE issued phone, which was on speaker. "At least I'm doing something besides committing crimes and getting laid all the time. You can't say that at all! So I win. I'll be out of range of the cell phone towers most of the time, but I'll call you with any updates on have as often as I can."

"Just let me know if you find him."

There was pain in Ryu's voice. She expected it, but it resonated with her. Ryu had lost the person he relied on the most, and hadn't gotten over it as much as she hoped he would over the last six months.

"I will! I love you, see you later!" She clicked her phone off when she picked it up, knowing that talking about her search for Haruki more would only make him more upset. Of course, that was only a potential consequence of her field work, not the purpose. What she really was doing was looking for people immune to the plague to bring back to CURE for screening and protection.

 

The jeep they got her was more advanced than she imagined. Solar powered, with backup gas- it was something that simply didn't exist before the gap in her memory. The dashboard had her route saved on the GPS function, along with necessities stored underneath the seats, under the floor, and in every imaginable compartment. Necessities being food, water, and ammo of course- CURE was well aware of how dangerous the outside world is. Akemi had been trained well in marksmanship, and found that shooting the shit out of stuff was an excellent outlet for any negative emotion. She was going alone, much to her own surprise- usually two or three people went on field work together, but trouble had arisen between a commune and a gang that took her mission mates away. They couldn't fall below quota, and Akemi was more than willing to go on a solo mission. So she wound up holding the keys to a jeep that would probably cost a hundred thousand dollars if society hadn't collapsed, climbing in and half-listening to the nervous woman reminding her of the task. "You are to follow the designated r-route. You have to stop at all the Xs, and stay for as long as necessary to test all residents. It avoids the gang territories as much as we could, but our information is outdated so..."

"I can just call Ryu, so I don't think it'll be a problem." The woman frowned, knowing she was correct but not wanting to admit it.

"Yes I suppose.... though he is unreliable." Akemi shrugged and turned the key, allowing the engine to roar to life.

"Only to CURE. He trusts people he lived through a mutual killing game through more." The garage door creeped upwards, distracting Akemi from the woman's annoyed response. "Either way, tell Ezra and Hyun I'll call them when I get a chance!" She drove off with screeching tires, leaving CURE headquarters behind in the desert dust.


	2. Broadside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sgkvkdjstfghs sorry i didnt upd8 forever. second game started and all, plus i highkey repressed drdm for a few weeks

One of the biggest shock she had encountered after escaping Dikku Hotel was the heat. She learned why soon after- with no one regulating corporations, global warming rapidly went out of control. A lot of land turned into deserts, making it harder and harder to differentiate between countries. Since she spent so much time indoors, she hadn't adapted to it yet. That's why even with the air conditioner on full blast, Akemi couldn't help but feel sweat roll off her face and fly behind her as she drove dangerously fast. Of course, there was no speed limit and nothing to hit, so it hardly mattered if her speedometer was reaching the very end of the semicircle. It only made it more obnoxious that the first leg of the journey took so long- 90 miles per hour, and she still was driving for the better part of the day. There was no radio in this area, as she expected- no one to broadcast, and not really anyone to listen- and nothing to occupy her but her thoughts and the occasional instruction from her gps.

* * *

"You kids sure went through hell, huh?"

The ship captain looked stoic, but his words felt soft. Akemi was huddled together with the rest of the survivors of the hotel life of mutual killing- her friends. Ryu, Ezra, and Hyun all still seemed easy enough to read. Ezra and Hyun were scared, but glad to be out. Ryu, on the other hand, still had terror and despair in his expression. It had been a rough day for all of them, of course. But Akemi wasn't sure exactly what she felt. Her vote had been the deciding factor, after all.  _She_ had been the one to vote yes, they all killed Mitsuko Yakumo. She still believed it was the truth, but it didn't feel right. If it hadn't been for the typhoon that was now calming down, they'd all be dead and Haruki would have won. But hadn't he already? Even with this four out and alive, he got what he wanted. Most of their class was dead, an equal exchange for Mitsuko's life in his eyes. He disappeared without a trace, and now the four survivors had to figure out where to go from there.

".....a transmission from the mainland. CURE wants 'em. Said they'll pay us full bounty."

Akemi looked up to see who spoke. It was a thin man with a receding hairline and an eyepatch. He seemed to be the person navigating, as he came from what she thought were the helm would be. The captain nodded to him, and he turned and left through the door he entered.

"What's CURE?", Ezra finally asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"Conglomerate for Understanding and Rectifying the Epidemic. They're the ones who're trying to fix the world. They seem to be interested in you guys." While the captain spoke, Hyun tightened her grip on the test tube holder full of vials of blue liquid- the cure. There were 12 left. Hopefully it would be enough. While she had been carrying it the entire time since they left, no one had thought to ask what it was. If they did, someone would have to come up with a lie on the spot. In the wrong hands... the world would be doomed again. There was nothing before akemi, and nothing behind her. Now that the game was over, the fact that her life, everything she had truly had been ripped from her. An apocalypse she couldn't remember, a world that forgot her in turn, a girl who she helped kill saving the world with her life's work. She had no part in it, no business playing this role. But this was what had to happen- this was what fate gave her. She had never been one to complain anyway.

* * *

 

The silhouette of the ruined city she was heading for finally distracted her from her memories. The towering buildings were crumbling, but still standing. It used to be Chiba- a city of roughly a million inhabitants. But apocalypses are the absolute worst for infrastructure and city planning, so the population was now an unknown number and the name changed to Shikra Ruins, though more commonly referred to as Shit-ra. It was the first stop on the field mission, though not the most dangerous. All she had to do, really, was search the city for stragglers and test them for immunity. It was more difficult to avoid her jeep being torn apart and stolen, honestly. She always had the gun, of course, and they could threaten to expose her to whatever person they knew who was infected, but her newfound resistance to the plague rendered that threat useless. She slowed down once she reached the city limits-or rather, where they used to be- and drove as slow as she could to reduce noise from her engine.

The ruins of the city were deserted. It was early evening, and there was no reason for her to not see a _single person_. She patrolled the streets, looking for literally anyone to speak to. But she found none as she went up and down the blocks. The buildings were covered in graffiti, obscenities scrawled across the brick like a reminder of the desolated state of the area. She pretended they weren't there, if only to block out the implications that there once was many people here.

Something out of the ordinary caught her eye a decent ways into the city. A tall wooden fence, rotting and broken, had a crisp piece of paper stapled to it. Her curiosity got the better of her- no one else was around to tell her not to, anyway. She parked her car very carefully next to the curb, and hopped out. Her footsteps were the only sound in the silent area, her sneakers against the concrete sidewalk. The paper had very clearly been left recently, and on it was a poem. She pulled it down to read it, and was only a few words in when a hand clasped over her mouth and a blade was put right in front of her neck. She hadn't seen anyone previously, and hadn't heard anyone while she approached the fence, so the sudden movement alarmed her. She let out a yelp, but did not move. A low, steady voice whispered in her ear:  _"Just what are you doing with that?"_


End file.
